


Temptation

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

There’s a devil on my shoulder whispering sweet nothings in my ear  
I look around for the counterbalancing angel, but there’s no one there  
The angel’s locked away, cloistered, lost in prayer

Temptation sings so seductively, “Come with me. You won’t regret it.”  
Sweetness lies heavy on my tongue  
An underlying bitter note that I don’t notice until it’s too late  
Lying bitch  
Of course I’ll regret it  
I always do, but I can never seem to remember that at the time

It feels so good when you’re in the middle of it  
But the consequences burn and itch  
They can never be washed away  
Tainted is all I’ll ever be

Pious angel, thou hast forsaken me  
Hope your prayers were worth it as you watch me burn on temptation’s pyre  
If you’d been there I might not have fallen  
If your prayers had been for me I might have withstood

Maybe next time I’ll be stronger  
Maybe next time I’ll ignore that siren’s call  
Who am I kidding?  
Temptation beckons once again and I drift into its waiting embrace  
Temptation rules us all


End file.
